進撃尾獣 Attack on Biju
by Superior Ratman - Zombie Hero
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Graduate of Konoha's Ninja Academy. His goal? To become Hokage. Of course, that's only AFTER he's finished murdering the Biju.
1. Attack on Biju

_The Land of Fire: Day 212: Year 140_

Konohagakure.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

If one had asked, they would deem it a powerful village, one that knew the full weight and responsibility that came with tides of war.

Nonetheless, Konoha was peaceful.

The sun was shining, filling the buildings with its ever gleaming rays.

The birds were chirping, singing merry songs of love of forgiveness as they zoomed through the skies.

And yes, even the children, though young and naïve, were out enjoying the daily adventures that came from living with Konohagakure.

But this was not to last.

Far outside the village, a battle was raging in the depths of the forest.

Not a battle of steel and weaponry.

Not a battle of Ninjutsu.

Nor was it a battle of Taijutsu.

Certainly, those involved attempted to use such techniques to achieve their goal, but it would be for naught.

For the creature they faced… was not of mortal-kind.

A great roar echoed through the trees, the steady sensation of rumbling footsteps shaking the ground below.

Amongst a group of twenty three, a scarred figure grimaced, his eyes scanning the path forward.

They widened seconds later.

"Everyone!" the scarred man shouted hastily, turning back fearfully and whipping his arm to the side, "Prepare for battle!"

The group steeled themselves.

They knew what that meant.

The rumbling grew louder, and right on cue, the group leapt into action, taking to the trees for cover.

"We have one target!" the scarred man continued hastily, intending to remind everyone of the mission prior to their arrival, "We must take it down if it's the last thing we do! We mustn't allow it to reach Konoha!"

The group nodded in unison as they whipped through the trees, all in agreement. They knew the stakes. They knew what they were getting themselves into.

It was why they had joined the ANBU.

Protect the Village, at all costs.

No matter the threat, be it foreign or domestic, they would steel their hearts to become the sword and shield that was needed.

That was what it meant to be a shinobi.

The sound of approaching footsteps forced their attention forward once more.

Again, the scarred man made to give everyone orders.

"It's coming!" he snapped, "400… 300 Meters!" he turned his head back, gazing upon a pale-eyed man trailing behind him, "Hyuga, you should be able to see it with your Byakugan!"

The man nodded, raising his fingers in a complex formation before thinking the same word in his mind.

_Byakugan!_

Almost instantly veins bulged across his face, spreading from his eyes down into his cheekbones as his pupils seemed to… convulse.

The world around him changed.

Color and light disappeared, stripping the environment of all distractions and leaving it a blank canvas of black and white. The man could _see_ now. Through the trees, through the forest, nothing could hide from his sight.

In the distance he spotted a great beast.

His eyes narrowed.

"Target spotted." He confirmed, keeping pace with the others as they neared their opponent.

"Well done." The scarred man nodded in approval, "So… which one is it? Ichibi? Sanbi…?"

The Hyuga's gaze narrowed once more, his eyes straining to see the marker that exposed which beast had descended upon them.

One tail. Two tails. Three tails. Four tails.

Six.

Eight.

No.

The man's eyes widened, and he found himself stopping.

The group didn't miss it.

"Hyuga! What's wrong?!" the scarred captain roared, turning back on the man angrily.

"The Biju…" the Hyuga trembled, setting a hand on the base of the tree to help steady himself. "The Biju it's…"

He trailed off, too fearful to continue his sentence.

His teammates gathered around him worriedly, gazing upon the man with disappoint and some small concern.

"What's the matter?" one of the group scowled, "Getting cold feet _now_ of all times?"

"Nine…" the Hyuga muttered beneath his breath.

"What was that Hyuga?" the captain frowned, having not quite heard. "What'd you just say?"

"Nine Tails." The Hyuga repeated, stronger. "We face the Kyuubi this day."

The group felt chills run down their spine.

Nine Tails.

The Fox.

Kyuubi no Yoko.

The reports were wrong.

"We are…ill-equipped." The captain admitted, the first among the team to gather his wits.

He too found himself leaning on the tree for support, unable to stop the trembling that surged through his legs.

Another roar.

No doubt the beast could sniff them now, if it couldn't already.

There would be no escape.

If they tried to run, the Kyuubi would no doubt speed up to catch them. That was how it _did_ things.

The Kyuubi no Yoko.

The Nine-Tailed Fox.

Kami, how had it come to this?

"B-But Captain…" the sole kunoichi on the team whimpered, "T-The report. The scouting teams were certain they had only seen two-tails at most…!"

"The report was wrong."

The group settled back into silence.

"Inuzuka, Aburame," the Captain began after a moment, "You two are the fastest. Return to Konoha, inform the Hokage that our mission was a failure. The rest of us… we will…" he gulped, "we will hold the beast back for as long as possible."

"What?!" the kunoichi asked, being the Inuzuka the man had mentioned, "No! We can't just _leave_ you here!"

"That's an order, Inuzuka." The captain grimaced, "We have no time to argue. Every second we spend here is another wasted… and we knew many of us would not be returning alive anyway."

The kunoichi fell quiet, having known that at least that much was true.

"Go, Tsume." The man grimaced, "And take Shibi with you. This battle… it is not for you."

And so she did.

Against her pride, against her courage, she fled with the Aburame, because she was _loyal_.

Because she knew that if there was to be any chance of the Village surviving, they would need to know it was _not_ the Ichibi, Nibi, or Sanbi they faced… but the most powerful of them all…

The Nine-Tailed Fox.

_-Konoha: Day 213: Year 140-_

"Wake up, Naruto-kun," a soft, gentle voice rang through the clearing, "it's time to get up."

"Ungh…?"

"Naruto-kun."

A light shove.

Slowly, a fair-skinned boy with spiky blonde hair opened his eyes, taking in the area.

The first thing he noticed… was the beautiful pink-haired girl standing above him, with a small frown adorning her features.

"Sakura-chan…" he murmured softly, recognizing the girl easily from her appearance and voice, "You're forehead's… gotten bigger, hasn't it?"

The girl, who was once frowning with worry, scowled in rage.

Moments later the boy named Naruto was on the ground, a large lump swelling from the top of his head as Sakura turned away from him in a huff.

"To think you'd be sleeping softly enough to say that kind of nonsense… really, where are your manners, Naruto-kun?" she complained, gazing out to the village beneath them.

They were located just above the Hokage Mountain, named such due to the faces of each individual Hokage, the Village Leader, carved into its side.

The two didn't have time to come there often, but when they did, they always made sure to enjoy the scenery to its fullest.

"Heh…" Naruto smiled softly, leaning back up and scratching his head as if nothing had happened, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't get much sleep last night, so when I finally managed to catch some z's here…"

The girl glanced back at him with a frown, though it soon gave way to a gentle smile.

"Really… you're so irresponsible sometimes, Naruto-kun." She giggled, before pointing towards him eagerly, "Okay! I'll forgive you this time, but you better not call my forehead big again, you hear me?!"

"Hai, hai." The boy yawned, "What time is it anyway?"

"Mmm…." The girl frowned, "Around noon. We should probably head back soon if we don't wanna get in trouble."

"Alright." Naruto agreed, yawning one last time before climbing to his feet. "Let's head back then, Sakura-chan."

The trip, as usual, didn't take that long.

Ten minutes up the mountain, five minutes down. That was how the two children were used to doing things. Of course, they wouldn't possibly be able to make such good time if it weren't for the conveniently placed stairs the Hokage had commissioned just several years prior, but hey, they certainly weren't complaining.

Within minutes the pair were back within the well-populated residential district, each heading toward their own individual homes.

Which just happened to be right by one another.

"Now remember," Sakura giggled _far_ too cutely, "Not a word to anyone about my forehead, or I'll beat you good, alright?"

"Don't worry." Naruto grinned back at her, "You don't have anything to worry about Sakura-chan! There's no way I'll let anyone find out about your giant forehead-"

"Forehead?" an older man's voice erupted out in amusement, moving to grapple the young boy from behind.

"E-Eh?!" Naruto shrieked out in surprise, turning back only to deflate once he saw who it was. "Oh… it's just you, Haruno-san."

"Heh…" the man grinned, smiling down at his daughter before moving to throttle the boy's neck playfully, "You wouldn't have been insulting my daughter just now were you?"

"Tou-san…" Sakura complained, shaking her head in disappointment as the man laughed.

"Haaa, he knows I'm just playing with him, right kiddo?" he questioned, earning an amused nod from the boy in return.

"Yeah, even though you stink of sake." Naruto deadpanned, reeling back from the man in disgust, "Don't you ever stop with that stuff?"

"Eh? Heh! You know they say that sake is the drink of the Gods kid!" the elder Haruno smirked, moving to the side to reveal the small drinking game he'd been a part of, "How about it? Wanna try some?"

"Tou-san!" Sakura shrieked, "We're minors!"

"Mm… I suppose that's true." The man agreed, leaning down to ruffle Sakura's hair gently, "Trust my daughter to know a thing or two. Guess you won't be having some sake after all kiddo. Sorry."

"That's fine," Naruto sighed, "But, aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?"

"Ah, this is our mission!" the Haruno chuckled, "Guard Duty for the Residential District! Easy, good-pay, and best of all, easy booze!"

"Urk…!" Sakura grimaced, "And if something comes up you're supposed to fight how Tou-san?"

"Heh…" her father smirked, before giving her a solid thumbs up, "Leave it to the Uchiha Police, that's how!"

"I don't believe it…" the girl despaired, "My father is such a disappointment."

"Hey, don't say that!" the older Haruno chuckled sadly, "We have our purposes too you know. If everyone sees us all relaxed like this, then it's easy for them to sit back and have some fun too. If we look uptight and stiff all the time… it might put everyone on edge, as if something bad will happen."

One of his teammates finally decided to speak up.

"He's right," the man chuckled, "I just don't get those guys who decide to become Jounin or higher. Sure, you get to run out more and have a good time and all... leave the village too, but… why bother, when you have everything you need to live when you become Chunin?"

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment.

"So that's how you look at it…" he murmured softly, before shaking his head. "The Jounin are important. Without them, Konoha wouldn't have half the supplies and capacity to function as it does now. We need to take heavy missions to ensure a stable income. At the same time, we need to continue to maintain a solid presence to stave off any potential attackers…. Don't just say that you don't get them because you're too busy drowning yourself in booze. The work they do is far more important than yours!"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura admonished, tugging on his arm gently as if worried he'd upset the man.

Instead, he laughed.

"That's one way to look at it I suppose." He admitted, "But really… if you already have all you need, why bother?"

Sakura's father sighed, rubbing his fingers against his brow. He needed to step in before a _real_ argument broke out.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," he chuckled, leaning down to speak to the pair eye-to-eye, "shouldn't you be running home? Sakura, you still have work to do, right?"

"Ah!" Sakura's eyes gleamed, noting the exit her father made for them, "That's right! We need to get home, Naruto-kun!"

She began tugging on his arm, not even letting him get another word in before they were disappearing back into the crowd.

"That kid…" the Haruno chuckled, "He really wants to be a ninja, doesn't he?"

"Idiot!" Sakura hissed as she dragged Naruto around the corner toward their homes, "What possessed you to talk back like that?! They could've hurt you you know?!"

"Oh please…" Naruto mumbled, "Your dad was there wasn't he? Besides… he's looking down on Jounin, despite the fact that this is a _ninja_ village!"

"Mm… well, I suppose you have a point there." Sakura admitted. "Even so… Naruto-kun, do you really plan on becoming a shinobi?"

"Heh…" the boy smirked, pounding his chest confidently, "Of course! I'll become the greatest shinobi, and get my head carved into that damn mountain!"

"I dunno…" Sakura deadpanned, "You'll be competing against a whole bunch of others, and since this is Konoha, there'll be tons of Clan Kids every year. And while you are an Uzumaki… you don't really get anything special with it, so it's not like you'll have much help…"

"Don't tell me you're looking down on my dream too Sakura-chan." Naruto complained.

"No!" Sakura assured him, "It's not that! It's just… well…"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off at the sound of a great roar echoing through the landscape. The ground beneath their feet shivered and trembled, before coming to yet another stop.

"W-What was that…?" Naruto wondered aloud, turning to face the location the noise had come from, "Some kind of earthquake…?"

Sakura frowned, glancing at the shivering lamppost beside them.

So the earth _had_ been moving…

"I dunno…" she said softly, "Naruto-kun… we should head home…"

There was a scream.

"!"

The two children blinked in surprise, their curiosity overwhelming them as they ran into the main streets to see what had happened.

"Did someone get hurt?" Naruto asked, moving forward before being held back by the massive crowd that had arrived. "Damn it… I can't see anything!"

He grimaced, making his way to the side of a building and climbing its stairs to get a better view. He would wish he hadn't.

Two ninja stumbled into the village, their bodies bloodied and bruised but otherwise intact. They stepped- no, stumbled forward into the street, before collapsing completely.

It didn't take but a minute for Konoha's prized Medic Ninja to arrive at their location.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Report… wrong…" Tsume hissed, grabbing the Medic Nin by the collar, "Inform the Hokage. It's not a Three-Tailed Event… it's… Nine-"

She didn't have to finish her statement. Everyone there already knew what she meant.

Because standing just outside of Konoha, gnashing its teeth and snarling about wildly…

…was the Nine-Tailed Fox.

_-__進撃尾獣__-_

It took but a second for the Gate to be annihilated.

Under the force of the Biju's front claw, wood and concrete was little more than a mild annoyance, if that.

Debris flew across the landscape, smashing into buildings and _people_.

Even then, the situation the citizens of Konoha found themselves in had not quite hit home.

No.

It was not until the Kyuubi opened its massive jaws and released a feral roar did the panic come.

Civilians tore through the streets in a panic, unable to comprehend the being that stood above them.

The Kyuubi.

The strongest of the Biju, at their doorstep.

Why?

Why?

WhyWhyWhyWhyWhy_WHY?_

The orange coat of the great beast was all Naruto could look at, until he felt himself getting tugged backward by Sakura.

Moments later a large skewer of debris pierced the stairway that Naruto had once stood.

_That_ snapped him out of his stupor.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted, "We have to run!"

Run?

Impossible.

A being that large, that powerful, inside the finite village of Konoha?

It'd be done in an hour, if not less!

"Ha… Haaaaa….." the boy exhaled difficultly, setting a hand on the wall to catch his breath.

The Killing Intent the Kyuubi had… it was _incredible_! Nothing like he'd seen from Haruno-san when he was attempting to show off from his "old" days in the force!

It roared again, and both children were forced to cover their ears in despair.

"Run!" Sakura shouted, though she wasn't sure whether Naruto heard her or not.

In the end, it didn't matter.

They raced through the crumbling streets, moving as quickly as possible away from the giant orange fox that threatened to devour everything whole.

If they'd been paying attention, they would have noticed the arrival of the ANBU, and Konoha's regular Ninja, but there was no time for that.

They needed to run. They had to get somewhere safe. Somewhere were the fox couldn't reach them-!

Naruto stopped running.

"Ah… Ah…!"

"What?!" Sakura shouted, turning back to him frantically, "We need to run!"

"Kaa-san is… Kaa-san is…!"

He didn't wait to finish his sentence before running back toward his house.

Everything would be fine, he told himself.

He would find his home intact, his mother safe and sound, and the Kyuubi would be dealt with. He just had to turn the corner and-

See?

There it was.

Perfectly fine and intact-

Another wave of debris was shot forward, the Kyuubi having clawed at the mass force approaching it. Naruto could only watch in horror as his house was assailed by shard after crumbling shard, leaving it a massive ruin of smoking dust and wood.

"_Kaa-san!"_ he howled, rushing forward with no regard to his own safety.

"That you, Naruto-kun?" a weak voice asked from beneath the debris.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! I'm here! I'll get you out!"

"Ah… That sound… it's… a Biju has attacked… hasn't it?" the woman asked fearfully.

"K-Kyuubi…" the boy answered weakly, attempting to pry some of the debris off of her.

Damn it… where was Sakura and her monster strength when you needed her?!

"Kyuubi…? The Nine-Tailed Fox… here?!" she hissed, "No… Naruto, listen to me, run! Run away! As fast as you can!"

"Not without you, Kaa-san!"

"No! Please! If the Kyuubi finds you here, it'll-!"

Her words were cut off as the roar of the Biju erupted upon Konoha once more.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

No.

It couldn't be.

Not now.

Not when he was trying to free his mother.

But it was.

The Kyuubi had just turned down their street.

"Run Naruto, Run!"

"No…No…No…No…No!" the boy complained, his attempts at freeing the woman completely futile.

He simply wasn't strong enough.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" the woman screamed in despair, pushing the boy back if only to get him out of the way. "You're acting just like your father-!"

"K-Kaa-san…" Naruto whispered.

"Even… Even if you somehow manage to free me… I still won't be able to flee…" she apologized mournfully, tears flowing down her face as she felt each footstep the Kyuubi took toward them. "My body's done for… I can't even muster up any chakra… can't you see? So please…"

"I… I'll carry you on my back!" Naruto proclaimed, leaping forward once more to try and pry the debris off the woman.

"NO!"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" a familiar voice howled out from behind them, a great bullet of flame erupting into the sky and nailing the Kyuubi in the eye.

The Biju snarled angrily, stumbling backward as it gripped the pupil in pain. It then glared toward the perpetrator.

It was Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's father.

"H-Haruno-san!" Naruto's mother cried out toward him.

"Woooooooah!" the man roared out, drawing a kunai and rushing past the pair.

"NO!" the woman pleaded, "Don't fight that thing!"

"!" he paused.

"Take my son with you, and get away!" she pleaded, desperately.

"…!" The Haruno grimaced, his kunai trembling further as he took another step forward. "I can't do that Kushina…!"

"You are one man!" she cried, "You can't possibly take on a creature like that! Take my son, and flee! Please! I beg of you!"

The man grimaced.

What did he do?

Did he run to his death? Knowing that he stood no chance against the beast before him? Or did he follow his friend's request, and leave with the boy?

When faced with odds like that, the choice was obvious.

He ran.

Scooping the boy up over his shoulder, he turned and ran, listening to Kushina's heartfelt thanks. He knew he'd never see her again, not with that… that _thing_ hovering over her.

"What?!" Naruto shouted in surprise, struggling frailly against the older man, "No! Let me go! I have to save Kaa-san!"

"I'm sorry!" Kizashi mourned, "But I can't let you!"

"Thank you, Haruno-san…" Kushina smiled in relief, despite the overwhelming despair now towering over her.

Kizashi didn't look back, his objective clear in his mind. He was to protect this boy, it was his mother's last request.

And so he ran.

He ran, with Naruto tucked safely beneath his arm, protesting wildly as he gazed out toward Kushina's buried form.

"No! Kaa-san! We can't just leave her there! No, No!"

The Kyuubi drew closer, Naruto's eyes unable to turn away from the scene.

Slowly, the great fox lowered an arm, lifting the debris off the woman with immense ease before gazing down at its next victim in delight.

It had been so long since it tasted human flesh. And that flowing red hair. It was obvious the woman was of the Whirlpool.

If possible, the beast grinned, scooping the broken woman up in its claw.

"No…" Naruto muttered, his eyes widening further as he watched the scene hopelessly. "Don't… Don't leave, Kaa-san…!"

The Kyuubi paid the screaming child no mind, opening its jaws eerily and holding the woman against its lashing tongue.

"Don't do this!" Naruto howled, unable to look away, "No, let her go!"

Again, the Kyuubi paid no mind, instead opting to snap its jaws shut and devour the woman whole.

Naruto screamed…

…and they turned the corner, leaving the beast to its own devices.

"Haa… Haa…" Kizashi panted when they'd gotten far enough from the beast, slowing to a stop to gaze upon the burning village.

It was at that point he felt a sudden pain slam deep into his neck.

"You bastard!" Naruto wailed, elbowing the Haruno in the back of the neck, "We could have _saved_ her!"

"Naruto-kun?!" Kizashi winced, "What're you-?"

Another slamming sensation rang through him.

"It's your fault Kaa-san is dead!"

The Haruno flinched.

As the boy prepared to throw another punch, the Haruno moved, tossing his head to the side and throwing the boy across the ground in front of him. Naruto hissed in pain as he rolled across the dirt, coming to a stop several feet away from the man.

He glared hatefully, and quickly climbed back to his feet.

"You couldn't save Kushina-san… because you didn't have the power…" the Haruno whispered, igniting a new rage inside the boy.

His tears flowing freely, Naruto leapt forth, intent on pummeling the man into the dirt, regardless of how much stronger or older he was.

His fist was caught an inch away from the Haruno's face.

"And…" Kizashi continued, looking up at the boy with his own teary face, "I couldn't save her… because I just didn't have the courage…!"

A tearful silence fell between them.

"Forgive me…!" Kizashi cried, taking the boy's hand by force and dragging him alongside toward the civilian evacuation centers, "Forgive me…!"

Naruto cried further, and it made the Haruno despair all the more.

Because they both knew, that the boy never would.

* * *

**進撃尾獣****  
Attack on Biju**

* * *

That had been six years ago… and Konoha had recovered.

The Kyuubi had vanished just as quickly as it came, disappearing back inside the dense forest it emerged from and leaving much of Konoha very much intact. Scouting Reports were held monthly to ensure the beast did not make another attempt on the Village, but it never did.

As a result the Village returned to some modicum of peace, but no one ever forgot the death and despair that came with the Nine-Tails appearance.

Families had been torn apart.

Siblings, parents, and children had died in the defense of Konoha, and what did they have to show for it?

Nothing.

It took several months for natural facilities to start running again, and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had been forced to reclaim his position as the Village Head.

Nonetheless, the shift in rule had been surprisingly smooth, and under the wise elder's leadership, the Village soon began to prosper once more.

Even the Academy, forced to undergo radical improvements to its system and infrastructure, had been reopened to create the next generation of promising ninja.

"…and so, as of today you have completed your Academy Training… I will now announce the ten best recruits among those who have passed their classes. Step forward at the mention of your name."

It was Graduation Day.

Students, both young and old, stood firm before the Jounin Commander of the Konoha Ninja, Shikaku Nara. The man was renowned for his brilliant strategies and intellect, and there were none amongst them who dared question his brilliance.

He narrowed his lazy eyes softly, his stern face gazing upon the small list tucked neatly within his fingers.

"First, Hyuga Neji!"

A young, stoic boy with wavy dark hair stepped forward, gazing upon Shikaku with something akin to respect. Truly a sign of the man's brilliance and worth.

Neji was not one to respect others easily, though he never failed to show proper etiquette. It was only natural for him, after all, when you grew up in the side branch of a family that _ran_ on manners, one could not afford to be blatantly "rude" without meaning.

Shikaku however paid no mind to Neji's actions, his eyes instead lowering to the next name on the list.

"Second, Tenten!"

A bun-haired female dressed in a pink Chinese-style dress stepped forward, glancing upon the famed Jounin with a solid salute.

Despite being from a civilian family, the girl had quickly become a master of accuracy, not once missing her mark. It was obvious that she had worked hard for her position, and anyone who disagreed would quickly be shown the error of their ways with a kunai to the heart.

"Third," Shikaku continued, hiding a smile. "Nara Shikamaru!"

With a soft mutter of "Troublesome..." the pineapple-haired child stepped forward, rubbing the back of his head in mild annoyance before exchanging glances with his father.

As the son of the Jounin Commander many expected great things from Shikamaru, but he could care less. To be honest, he never cared for becoming a shinobi in the first place, pushed into it by his overbearing mother Yoshino. It was for the very same reason he found himself on the Top Ten list. Like his father, the boy too was a genius, but he went to great lengths to hide his abilities, if only to earn several more hours to watch the clouds drift by above.

Glancing at his son once more before turning back to the list, Shikaku continued.

"Fourth, Aburame Shino!"

A creepy sunglasses-wearing boy stepped forward, adjusting his lenses slightly as he stopped beside his fellow peers.

The Aburame were a bug-using Clan that prized information, and Shino Aburame was no black sheep. Though many found him strange, anyone who managed to maintain a conversation with him for more than five minutes often discovered he was quite a pleasant child, if you ignored the obsession he carried for bugs.

"Fifth, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto.

The same boy Kizashi had saved from the Kyuubi's grasp when he was younger.

Since that day he had thrown his all into his academy training, intending to become the greatest shinobi that ever lived.

With a steely gaze and solid determination the boy stepped forward, glaring at Shikaku seriously. As he placed himself in line with the other top graduates, he clenched his hand in anticipation.

"_Finally…"_ he thought, _"I'm finally here!"_

Shikaku glanced him over once, before moving to the next name on the list.

"Sixth, Inuzuka Kiba!"

A wolfish looking child with an adorable puppy hidden within his jacket stepped forward, grinning eagerly. As if there were any way he _wouldn't_ graduate among the top ten! He was the heir to the Inuzuka Clan, there was no way he was gonna let himself get beat out by just anyone.

As he thought that he found himself scowling for a moment, quickly glancing over at his predecessor.

He still had to get better…!

Any further thoughts were cut off as Shikaku made to say the next name.

"Seventh, Akimichi Choji!"

Again, Shikaku smiled, watching the "big-boned" boy hobble forth. Choji had been friends with Shikamaru ever since they were little, a result of their fathers' work together. The boy seemed to have grown strong in his years at the Academy, but it was evident that he could still trim down a little on the chips.

Watching the boy come to a stop, Shikaku continued to smile as he said the next name.

"Eighth, Yamanaka Ino!"

A blonde girl garbed in a purple one-piece dressed forward, a brilliant grin spreading across her face as she gazed upon Shikaku.

Like Choji, she had grown up alongside Shikamaru, her own father having worked alongside the Jounin Commander in dire situations. Seeing that she too had made it into the top ten, Shikaku could rest easy, knowing the future of the famed "Ino-Shika-Cho" trio was in good hands.

After gazing upon the three for several seconds longer, Shikaku remembered himself and made to continue.

"Ninth, Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura.

The girl who had grown up with Naruto.

She too had joined the academy after the disaster that was the Kyuubi Attack, not feeling it right that she left her friend to his own devices.

Over time however, the two had somehow grown apart, no doubt caused by the strain between Naruto and the girl's father. Despite this, the two seemed to have been able to focus on their studies as a result.

Who knew?

Perhaps they'd make up sometime in the future, though with them both graduating, the chances of being placed on separate teams severely hindered that opportunity.

Shikaku glanced at the last name on the list.

"Tenth, Hyuga Hinata!"

Oh?

Shikaku raised a brow.

So the Hyuga took both the first and last spot did they? He doubted Hiashi would be proud. If anything, the Hyuga Clan Head would have preferred the situation to be switched.

It was the pale, shy Hinata who descended from the main branch after all, not the far more confident and prestigious Neji.

A shame. If Hiashi's twin brother had popped out a few minutes earlier, then perhaps things would be different… but as it stood.

The Nara sighed, folding the paper closed and looking out amongst the many students once more.

"That is all!" he announced, allowing the Academy to gaze upon the top ten students.

"_Finally…."_ Naruto thought further, his clenched hand trembling in anticipation, _"I've made it here… to this stage…! I've become a Shinobi!"_

He gazed forward with determination, his eyes steeling with buried rage.

"_And now… I'll have the resources to grow stronger… and kill them…"_

The boy smashed both his fists shut.

"_That's right…_

"_I'll annihilate the Biju!"_

* * *

**-END-**


	2. Attack on Mizuki 1

"Well, now that you've concluded your Graduation," Shikaku explained to the students, "you have three choices. The first, is to take your Academy Knowledge, and leave the shinobi corps, returning to a daily life as a Konoha Civilian. You will be able to maintain a daily life, free of the stress and burdens that come with being a protector of the Village, and seek out a job within one of our many civilian stations."

He trailed off for a moment, allowing his words to sink in before continuing.

"The second choice, is to continue as a Genin. You will slowly but surely rake up experience under a Jounin Instructor, and before long will be performing C-ranks outside the Village until such a time your Instructor deems you fit for the Chunin Exams… which just so happens to bring me to my third choice."

Shikaku turned his gaze, glancing at the ten top students directly as he stated the final option.

"The third choice… is to apply for the upcoming Chunin Exams. You will be cycled in with a team down a member, and will be judged by various Jounin and even the Hokage himself as to whether you are fit for promotion. If so, you will receive the flak jacket, and the right to apply for C to B-rank Missions. If you fail… you will be forced to continue as a Genin until such a time your Instructor deems you fit for another exam."

He trailed off at that, turning his gaze back to the masses.

"Of course, it goes without saying that of the current Graduates… only the top ten are eligible to directly apply for a Chunin Exam slot. Otherwise…"

Shikaku gazed at everyone, his lazy eyes brightening with life for the smallest instant.

"…you shall receive your Team Assignments tomorrow! And now… the Graduating Class of Year 146… is disbanded! Dismissed!"

The students all nodded and saluted the Jounin Commander honorably, all of their voices crying out in a single, unified voice.

"**Sir Yes Sir!"**

And so, the final gathering of the Class of 146 came to a close.

With cheerful tears in their eyes and brilliant smiles gracing their faces, the newly christened "Genin" set out, eager to meet their parents and discuss their potential futures.

In the end, only a few were left behind.

From his place among the top ten Naruto grimaced, stepping to the side in favor of leaning against a nearby wall.

Oh how he had waited for that day.

To hear the graduation speech emanate from the Jounin Commander's lips; to see himself standing among the best and brightest of the year's Graduating Class.

He already knew the path he would take.

Naruto may have been determined, but he was no fool.

Fighting even a single Biju was considered an act of suicide by many shinobi, and if he was to have any hope of surviving against one, much less _killing _it, he'd need power.

But power did not come easily.

Certainly, there were those with great potential, born with the power to overwhelm all obstacles they came across, but even their abilities could be furthered with good old fashioned hard work.

Hard work… that wouldn't come if he pushed himself into Chunin status too quickly.

No.

The boy needed experience first, and in his current position, there was only one place he'd get it…

…by continuing on as a simple Genin.

He had already informed the Jounin Commander of his decision, prior to Graduation. Many of the students had, but there was still time for last minute changes.

Naruto wouldn't need them.

Quietly, he folded his arms, staring out at the masses swarming to their parents showering them with love and affection.

His hands clenched slightly against his sleeves.

If it hadn't been for that day… then perhaps, he too would have been…

"E-Excuse me… Uzumaki-san?" a feminine voice called out from beside him, snapping the boy from his darker thoughts.

The blonde-haired Genin turned to face his addressor, his brows raising slightly in no small degree of surprise.

"Ah… you are…" Naruto trailed off, taking in the appearance of the young girl his age.

Like him, she too bore the Konoha headband proudly across her forehead. Its dark features settled in nicely alongside her dark lavender hair.

"Hyuga-san." Naruto noted, bowing his head ever so slightly to the meek girl standing beside him. "Was there something I could do for you?"

"A-Ah…" the girl smiled slightly, poking her fingers together shyly as she always did, "T-The others and I were going to go out for a celebration since we've all g-graduated. W-We were wondering if you'd like to join u-us…"

Naruto frowned slightly, eyeing the group over from afar.

A celebration with the other top graduates was it…?

He normally didn't go for that sort of thing… every time he'd ended up hanging around with the others he always ended up getting in a fight with that damn Kiba… and not to mention-

His eyes sharpened, falling upon the pink-haired kunoichi heatedly discussing something with the blonde Yamanaka heiress. For a brief moment, Naruto thought he might've seen her blush and look over at him, but by the time he'd blinked she had her eyes snapped back on Ino.

"Y-You don't have to come if you don't w-want to." Hinata told him with a frown, "I-I know you tend to have p-problems with H-Haruno-san."

Slowly, Naruto glanced back at the Hyuga.

"It's fine." He smiled softly, "I'll go."

Despite his relationships with Sakura and Kiba, Naruto was still very much on good terms with the other Graduates.

He knew that social skills were just as important as fighting skills in the world of ninja after all, and somewhere, deep down inside him, he still carried that determined will to become Hokage.

Yes.

Social Networking was a must.

"O-Oh!" Hinata squeaked happily, clapping her hands together in joy, "I-In that case, w-we should go meet up with the o-others!"

Naruto nodded, slowly pulling himself away from the wall.

"Right. Let's go meet up with them then." He agreed.

Hinata nodded, and without another word, began trotting off toward the gathered group.

Kiba grinned sadistically at their approach.

"Heh, so you decided to show up after all… Naruto."

"Hello, Kiba." Naruto greeted with strain, hiding the urge to burst out in obscenities. "Glad to see you actually managed to graduate. For a moment there I was worried you'd be held back and left to the pound."

"Who's going to the pound you little bastard?!" Kiba snapped angrily, only to cut himself off as he felt a sudden bulge develop from the top of his head.

He crashed down to the floor in pain.

"Alright! That's enough out of you two!" Ino snapped angrily, folding her arms in a huff, "I won't have you guys fighting on a day like this! We're going to celebrate after all, not fight!"

Naruto chuckled at Kiba's expense, before turning to the blonde and giving her a soft nod.

"Of course, Yamanaka-san. I guess I got carried away with the fleabag here. Forgive me."

The woman glared at the boy for several seconds before offering a firm nod of her own.

"Fine, just this once." She agreed, "But so help me if you two start fighting all out like last time…"

"Don't blame me for that," Kiba grunted, climbing back to his feet, "If this moron wasn't always trying to challenge me there'd be no fights in the first place!"

"_Isn't that the other way around?"_ Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop, biting his tongue to hold back a scathing retort.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he too entered the conversation, "This is why I hate large outings…. There's always too much noise."

"Oh come on Shikamaru!" Ino cheered, slapping her friend across the back eagerly, "You worry too much! We're just a couple of friends out to have a good time for once! Right guys?" she turned to everyone else gathered, a resounding chorus of agreement and grunts emitting from all their beings.

She grinned.

"Then here we go! First stop: Barbeque!"

* * *

**外道魔像****  
Attack on Biju**

* * *

_-The Village of Konoha: Day 154: Year 146-_

"I wish I was a part of the top ten like you guys," a bushy-browed boy muttered as he glanced over Kiba's plate, gazing at the many ribs stacked upon its curved form, "Yosh! I suppose this means that I just have to work even harder! Unlike you Inuzuka-san, I will have to put my all into training as a Genin! I take it you will apply for early promotion?"

"Heh, of course." Kiba smirked, paying no mind to Akamaru as the dog bit hungrily down into his meal, "What other reason would I have for aiming for the top ten?"

"Indeed." Neji agreed softly from beside the Inuzuka, his pale eyes gazing at his own, neatly-stacked meal. "For the good of the Clan, I must become a Jounin as quickly as possible…."

The boy raised a glass to his lips, drinking the clear water nicely before suddenly sputtering out indignantly.

Kiba had clapped him on the back in surprise, catching the Hyuga off-guard.

"Oh please!" the Inuzuka grinned, slinging his arm around Neji lightly, "Don't keep up with that lie! Go on and tell us the _real _reason… you wanna have the right to go one-on-one with that Hinata's father don't you?!"

Neji slammed his drink back to the table, snapping his neck around so he was facing Kiba angrily. His pale eyes narrowed in annoyance, a dark look passing over his face.

"….." he calmed himself.

It would not do for a Hyuga to act out thoughtlessly. Regardless, Kiba could really be loud and brash at times.

"…perhaps." Neji admitted after a moment, dabbing at his wet face with a napkin. "But you should be more polite, Inuzuka-san. With this, my drink is all but ruined."

"Ah." Kiba glanced at the Genin blankly, "Yeah, sorry about that, Mr. Top Dog."

Even though he said the words, the Inuzuka looked anything but. Quickly he stood and turned on his heel, facing the many other students who had made their way to the Barbeque.

"So?! How about you guys?! Are you gonna work hard and become Chunin someday too?!"

The group shifted and sputtered about nervously, none knowing quite what they wanted to say. Kiba could be a rather forceful person when needed….

"Oh come on! There's gotta be someone here who wants to have that stable, cushy lifestyle right?!"

"Well…" Shikamaru sighed, "It's troublesome… but I've put some thought into that early promotion… I guess. Maybe then I'll be able to retire without my mom barking down at me…"

"Hm, same old lazy Shikamaru…" Tenten smirked, before pointing a kunai at Kiba, "I'll also be pushing for Chunin! I need to hit Jounin so I can gain access to some forbidden weapon scrolls!"

A starry look fell into the girl's eyes, and everyone in the restaurant began to laugh.

"Yeah, that's Tenten for us alright. She's crazy about her weapons." Kiba smirked.

He scanned the room, setting eyes on the boy seated quietly between Choji and Hinata. Against his better judgment, the Inuzuka grinned.

"How about you, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned back, exchanging glances with Kiba for a brief moment before sighing.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait."

"Heh, figures." Kiba smirked, "What's the matter? You aren't getting cold feet are ya? Coward."

"Big words for a shinobi ranked _beneath_ me." Naruto replied smoothly.

"What was that?!" the Inuzuka snapped, his hot-headed demeanor getting the best of him. "Those scores were a fluke Uzumaki! You know damn well I could beat you any day of the week in a real fight!"

"Don't kid around." Naruto shot back, "I beat everyone except the Hyuga in hand-to-hand combat, including you Kiba. Besides, there's no reason for me to rush into becoming a Chunin. I need both patience and experience if I'm gonna become Hokage someday."

"…_and if I'm gonna kill __**them**__."_

"Heh…" Kiba chuckled, "You? Hokage? Yeah… you've been going on about that for a while now haven't you? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but there's no way an idiot like you's gonna beat me to the Hat! _I'm_ the one who'll become Hokage, you got that?!"

"Oh dear…" Ino sighed from her table with her friends, "Here they go again…."

"Hah, there's no way anyone will ever accept _you_ as Hokage, you damn mutt! You'll have turned the village into a doghouse an hour after having the authority to do so!"

"Oh yeah? Well I bet they'd rather live in a dog house than be ruled by some dumbass orphan!"

Naruto stood.

"N-No… B-Naruto-san!" Hinata chastised, grabbing his wrist hurriedly, "You m-mustn't fight!"

"Hm…" Naruto thought of Hinata's words, and then turned back to face Kiba.

That fanged boy's face was just so irritating…

…and based on the grinning faces of everyone else in the store, it looked like they were just waiting for the inevitable.

It'd be a shame to let them down.

On the other hand… Hinata just looked so concerned….

"Oh fuck it." Naruto sighed finally, and Kiba grinned further.

Hinata loosened her grip, thinking the two had decided not to fight.

A bad move on her part.

Not a second later, Naruto and Kiba both threw a punch, slamming the other's face in violently.

The crowd cheered as Hinata reeled back in surprise and horror.

"O-Oh no!"

"What's the matter Naruto?!" Kiba asked, grinning wildly as he pulled back for another punch, "How're you gonna become Hokage if you can't even deal with a Genin like me?!"

"Heh," Naruto smirked, blocking Kiba's blow with ease before moving in for a kick to the side of the knee. "That's my line, dogbreath!"

Kiba threw another punch, and Naruto ducked down, allowing the Inuzuka's fist to trail overhead.

The time to move had come.

Stepping inward, Naruto readied his right fist, clenching it firmly as he thrust upward, into the Inuzuka's gut. Kiba's lips sputtered in surprise as the wind blew itself out of him.

"G-Guoh?!"

"And now…" Naruto grinned, watching Kiba stumble backward before raising another fist, "It's time for the finish-"

"-er? Wait, Sakura-?!"

"SHANNARO!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he was suddenly smashed through the wall, spinning and spiraling out into the alley behind the restaurant as the pinkette stomped out after him.

Of course, not before she had subsequently smashed Kiba as well.

"Ugh…" the boy grunted, slowly crawling upward using the wall as a support. "Damn that woman… always showing up at the time she's least needed."

"Like now, for instance?" her foreboding voice asked from behind him.

Naruto quickly stumbled back in surprise, glaring at the girl only after regaining his composure.

"Damn you Sakura…!" he hissed angrily, "That hurt you know?! Besides, why'd you have to go and get involved? I was just gonna teach that mutt a lesson-!"

"That's precisely _why_ I had to get involved." Sakura retorted with a harrumph, folding her arms impatiently while gazing at her childhood friend, "It was fine when we were Academy Students, but we're _Genin_ now. What do you think would have happened if a Jounin or another higher-up would've found two Konoha Nin fighting with one another like spoilt children? You could've been reprimanded, or worse!"

"Hmph…" the boy grunted, turning his head from the girl indignantly, "I didn't ask for your help."

"Of course not." Sakura agreed with a sigh, "You never do."

"…."

A moment of awkward silence settled between them, and then-!

"Eh?! W-What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto snapped, sliding away from the girl as she knelt down beside him.

"Hm? What does it look like?" Sakura asked curiously, "I'm sitting next to you."

"You should keep your distance…" he replied after a moment, though he made no further move to escape as she successfully seated herself beside him. "Kami forbid I be seen conversing with a Haruno."

Sakura frowned for a moment, but then shook her head.

"Really… I don't know why you try to act so tough all the time. He knows you forgave him a long time ago." she sighed in annoyance, setting a hand beneath her chin thoughtfully, "He'd probably feel a lot better if you stopped avoiding him every time you see him in the market though."

"Nnn…"

Another moment of silence settled in between them.

Sakura sighed once more, realizing the current topic of conversation wouldn't get her very far.

"So, you're serious about it then? Not going for early promotion I mean?" she asked curiously, "I would have thought you of all people would have… no, never mind. You said something about wanting experience right…? I suppose being on a Genin Team would help with that…."

"Yeah, for my goal I'll need as much experience as possible." Naruto explained, his eyes narrowing at the wall across from them. "To become Hokage… and the other thing."

"Right." Sakura nodded.

She knew full well of Naruto's intentions to kill the nine Biju, though she made no move to hinder him. The task of killing a Biju was daunting. Little was known about the beasts, and the fact they even existed in the first place was already a topic of speculation.

Why were there only nine of them?

How did they come into being?

There were many rumors.

Before Sakura could trail any further down that line of thought, her old friend finally decided to speak up.

"So, how about you?" he asked, "What're your plans now that you've graduated?"

"Ah…" Sakura laughed lightly, scratching her cheek sheepishly, "I'm… staying as a Genin. Like you, I also need field experience to become a decent Medic Nin, so…"

"A Medic Nin huh…" Naruto smiled wryly, "Am I looking at the next Tsunade?"

"Hmph, hardly." The pinkette smirked, "I doubt I'll ever be able to compete with someone like her, but I don't plan on lazing around like that slacker Shikamaru either. I'll put my all into healing the wounds of my comrades!"

Naruto nodded.

"That's a good goal. Keep hard at it, and I'm sure you'll be running the hospital in no time."

"Ah…" Sakura trailed off, "Actually, Naruto… the reason I want to become a Medic Nin is-"

Her words were cut short by the sudden roar of the Hokage's siren, signaling all ninja to action. The pair frowned at that, quickly standing from their seated positions to face the noise warily.

"The warning beacon…?" Sakura asked aloud, "What's it doing going off today of all days?"

"Come on." Naruto muttered, not waiting for the girl as he took to the rooftops.

"Eh? What? Why?"

"Have you forgotten?" he called back to her, landing on the roof gracefully before turning back to her, "We graduated today. That means we have to answer the Hokage's summons as well!"

"Ah…" Sakura remembered, her features growing serious as she remembered that piece of information.

She nodded firmly, before taking to the skies as well.

"Right!"

-外道魔像-

They had arrived right on time it seemed, slipping in with a mass of other Konoha ninja awaiting the Sandaime Hokage's orders.

Both had to agree that it had been a rather unique day.

First meeting the Jounin Commander… and now being summoned to the Hokage's meeting room, truly, a Graduation for the ages!

Now if only they knew why the ninja were being summoned…

As they waited in formation amongst their peers and rivals, a bearded, elderly man slowly emerged into the room, the hat of the Hokage garbed safely atop his balding head. His old, tired eyes quickly scanned the group for any sign of intruders before making his way to the front and gazing upon them with newfound strength.

As he stepped atop his pedestal, waves of power rolled from his very being, encompassing everyone in the room in its elder flames.

There was no doubt about it.

The man before them… with a Will of Fire so powerful, it was evident to everyone…

…that he was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage!

"Time is short," the elder began slowly his firm eyes revealing the seriousness of the situation, "so I shall make this brief."

The ninja all straightened their backs, realizing that whatever the man had to say was important.

"Approximately fifteen minutes ago I caught _former_ Chunin Mizuki stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Unfortunately, due to the preparation and distinct knowledge he seemed to have of the Scroll's location, I was unable to apprehend him adequately. However, that is not to say that all hope is lost. Mizuki is still firmly within Konoha's boundaries, and as such, it is our duty to catch this traitor to the Village and punish him thoroughly!"

If possible, the aura the Kage was giving off intensified tenfold, and the ninja in the room began to shiver in their boots. It was obvious to everyone that the usually kind old man was serious when it came to matters such as these. However, seeing as the Scroll of Seals was an ancient document filled with Konoha's secrets, it was only a natural response in favor of the Village's security.

"Our last reports spotted him heading into the Forest." Hiruzen finished quickly, "Apprehend him alive if possible, but do not be afraid to use lethal force! Our first and foremost priority is the recapture of the Scroll!" he swooped his hand out angrily, "Now, move out!"

"**Sir Yes Sir!"** the ninja announced, and they took to the skies in unison.

Naruto's eyes gleamed dangerously as he headed toward the Village gates.

A traitor.

A _traitor_, in Konoha.

At one point, the thought would have been unthinkable.

Who in their right mind would betray the village?

He shook his head rapidly, driving the question from his mind. After all, it had already been answered.

Mizuki.

Naruto knew the man, if only from the brief run-ins they'd had while he was still in the Academy.

The man was a Chunin Instructor, or more specifically, a Teaching Assistant hired on late into the semester last year.

The silver-haired man had been kind, and helpful to most of the students… but evidently that had been but a façade to hide his true plans.

Stealing the Scroll of Seals… how ridiculous. Still, Naruto had to admit… running into the forest… it was a good plan.

But not good enough.

Konoha was filled to the brim with Clans dedicated to tracking.

The Inuzuka, the Aburame, hell, with enough training, even the Hyuga could use their famed Byakugan to pinpoint targets miles away.

Mizuki's plan might have been worked… _if_ he'd carried it out anywhere but Konoha.

Besides, no one in the Village knew the forests outside the village like Naruto did!

He grinned ferociously, stepping down upon the first wild branch outside the Village as he sped off in search of the traitor.

Certainly… the boy had spent_ years_ studying its layout, using it for private training when the shy Hyuga girl wasn't following him around! There was no way anyone could outmaneuver him in there!

Several Chunin suddenly whipped by him, bringing a sudden halt to his thought process.

_Ah… of course._

He'd been getting cocky. How could he have forgotten…? He wasn't the only one who was accustomed to the forests. The far more experienced ninja were out there looking for Mizuki too. But he wouldn't give up the prey that easily.

It was Graduation Night, and already the chance to prove himself had arisen.

If only he had a partner…

A shame Kiba wasn't there. Despite their differences, the Inuzuka's nose would have definitely come in handy…

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice cried out from behind him, coming to a stop as she landed on a nearby branch. "What's the matter? Why have you stopped here?"

"Ngh… Sakura?" the boy wondered, gazing at the pinkette curiously.

Definitely not the first choice he had… Sakura labelled herself as a Medic Nin, and unless she had sensory capabilities, (which he doubted) he wasn't sure how much help she'd be in catching the traitor _first._

"_Wait…"_ the boy frowned to himself, _"first…? When did it become a competition…?"_

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted again, snapping the boy from his stupor.

"Ah! Right…" he grimaced, "We need to head out. Mizuki's probably got about a half-hour lead on us. Since the closest town is forty five minutes away moving at a Jounin's pace… it's likely he's heading for Tanzaku Gai."

"Tanzaku…?" Sakura frowned. "How can you be sure?"

"_The only reason I know that is because of my very own "training trips" outside the Village."_ Naruto thought dangerously.

Better to not let Sakura know that. No doubt she'd pummel him for "breaking protocol." Shinobi weren't supposed to leave the Village without permission from the Hokage, even while they were still in training as Academy Students.

"How I know doesn't matter," Naruto grimaced, "we just need to focus on catching Mizuki! Now, follow me!"

Without waiting for a verbal response the boy launched himself forward, up and away from the previous tree.

"Ah!" Sakura cried out in surprise, quickly turning on her heel before taking chase. "Hold on!"

"_Mizuki didn't seem to be all that skilled when I saw him during Academy Days."_ Naruto thought, speeding through the forest with Sakura fast on his heel, _"He didn't seem to be geared toward either speed or power… which marks him as the average or balanced type. If that's the case, he'll likely have gotten about halfway there by now… but how much does the Scroll of Seals weigh…? I may need to factor that in for how fast he's moving… never mind any other equipment he's got on him. He wouldn't have left Konoha with just nothing. Not when he knows the Hokage will send people after him."_

"Sakura." Naruto spoke up quickly, receiving a modest "eh?" from the girl. "We'll be increasing our pace by ten miles per kilosecond. Can you do that?"

"Ah, yeah…" Sakura nodded her assurance, "But why so fast?"

Naruto grinned, taking off even faster than before as he sped further into the forest.

"Why you ask…?" he replied, "Because we're gonna be the ones to catch Mizuki first of course!"

Sakura could but blink in surprise before she too grinned at the thought, increasing her speed to match Naruto's once more.

"Right!"

Unbeknownst to them, several miles ahead the traitor they hunted was having more trouble than he thought the Scroll was worth.

"Guh…!" he panted, sweat pouring down his face as he heaved the large scroll with him on his way out the Village. "To think… these accursed secrets would weigh so heavily…! Who in the hell designed this?!"

The answer that Mizuki searched for would be Tobirama Senju, the honorable, and deceased, Second Hokage. It was he who was responsible for the many Security Seals written within the Scroll's pages, all of which Mizuki had unknowingly activated upon stealing the item from the Hokage's Archives.

A shame the man hadn't taken the time to study Fuinjutsu as closely as he should have. If he did, he would have realized that something was wrong the moment the Scroll began weighing him down.

After all, a Scroll, regardless of what was sealed within, should not have weighed any more or less than exactly what it appeared to be: a Scroll.

The man stumbled off to the side, setting the Scroll down beside him as he leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

"Impossible… how could such a thing be so heavy…?" Mizuki wheezed, wiping the sweat from his brow as he glanced deeper into the trees. "Nonetheless… I should be reaching the town any minute now. Just a little longer and I'll be heading out of Fire Country with a new name and identity… not to mention enough money to make the Legendary Sucker herself blush."

His thoughts of glory and grandeur were cut off as a kunai whizzed by his head, cutting into his cheek.

"?!"

Mizuki quickly spun on his heel as the kunai pierced into the ground, and he glared at the two approaching Nin above him.

"Impossible…! They've caught up already?!"

"Mizuki!" Naruto roared out, grabbing a twin pair of kunai from his pouch before leaping down toward the man.

"Tch…! A damn Genin-!" Mizuki hissed, quickly reaching for the large Demon Wind Shuriken draped across his brat. "You're a few years out of your league!"

Without waiting for a response the ex-Chunin launched the shuriken forward, watching it spin through the night sky on its deadly course toward the boy.

Naruto scowled, his eyes wide with rage as he brought both kunai in front of him.

The steel collided with the Demon Wind Shuriken loudly, a metallic clang echoing through the forest as Naruto was sent hurling into the forest floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, spinning toward Mizuki from midair before extending her right leg for a dropkick.

Mizuki saw it coming, and quickly leapt backward, just in time to avoid the small crater the girl created upon impact with the dirt.

"Huo…?" the silver-haired traitor smirked, "Quite the strength you have there… but you too have a long way to go."

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped, quickly climbing back to her feet and raising her dukes, "We know about you stealing the Scroll Mizuki! Give yourself up and you might get let off easy!"

"Heh, naïve." The Chunin smirked, "You really believe the Hokage would just "let someone off" after they've betrayed the Village? Hardly. If I get caught I'll be facing a lifetime of torture… and that's the _mercy_ option. Of course," his grin deepened, "there's no way I'll be caught by a pair of Genin fresh from the Academy."

"Shows what you know." Naruto spoke from behind him, sweeping his kunai toward Mizuki's neck.

The Chunin's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's sudden presence behind him, and dropped down, sending his left leg flying upward into the boy's chin.

Naruto was sent flying backward, but he quickly flipped himself upright, skidding to a halt on the other side of the forest as Sakura.

"Tch…" he muttered, wiping a thin line of blood from his lips, "Don't think I'm done with you yet!"

He adjusted his grip on his twin kunai, before racing forward once more. Swiftly he turned on his heel, raising both arms in a falling motion as he brought kunai after kunai down toward Mizuki's head.

The man's only response was to raise a kunai of his own, catching both weapons alongside the edge of his own weapon so he could glare into Naruto's eyes.

Unfortunately, that left him wide open to Sakura's attack.

"Shannaro!"

A punch landed solidly into Mizuki's cheek, sending him spiraling wildly into a nearby tree.

Its bark cracked.

"Impossible… A fresh Genin is this strong…?" Mizuki scowled.

"That's right." Naruto answered for him, adjusting his grip once again, "Sakura here is gonna be a Medic Nin. She has the best Chakra Control among our Graduating Class. Enhancing one's speed and strength is child's play to her."

Sakura nodded in agreement, before slamming her fists together powerfully.

"Right! You have no chance against the two of us Mizuki, you should just give up while you still have the chance!"

"Give up…?" the traitor cackled, "That's not an option!"

His eyes went wildly and he suddenly launched himself forward, releasing a horde of shuriken at the pair.

The two of them opened their eyes in surprise before leaping to the side, avoiding the onslaught that could have proved fatal if it'd hit.

Mizuki laughed as he cut through the opening they'd created, heading straight for the discarded Scroll of Seals.

"I don't think so!" Naruto snapped at him from a tree branch, launching a Kunai lined with wire down toward the man.

It tore through his left shoulder, and Mizuki hissed in pain.

The moment Naruto pulled it only seemed to increase.

Mizuki howled angrily as he was suddenly lurched backward, the wire forcing him back toward the Genin.

"Heh, you may have some wire… but you're forgetting that like this, I can pull the wire too!" Mizuki grinned, turning on his heel to wrap the wire around his arm. "I'm not going anywhere, brat!"

"You're wrong about that." Naruto muttered, and he fell off the tree branch, back down toward the ground.

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise.

In a sudden shout, his body was suddenly flung upward, hanging off the tree from the shoulder due to the kunai's location. He scowled, using his free arm to quickly cut himself loose.

"Why you little…!"

"Now let's see how you like _our_ shuriken!" Naruto shouted, giving Sakura the signal.

The moment Mizuki hit the dirt he was assailed from all sides, wave after wave of steel flying towards him with no escape route in sight.

The Chunin snarled, howls of pain and outrage fleeing from his lips as he was tormented by the endless sensation of metal piercing his skin.

He collapsed to his knees a few seconds later, panting and wheezing heavily as he gazed upon the two Genin.

"Damn… I used all my shuriken for that." Naruto muttered darkly, approaching Mizuki slowly. "But I suppose it worked… didn't think he'd still be alive though."

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed softly.

"Heh…Hehahaha…!" Mizuki cackled madly, "No… I won't be beaten by mere Genin!"

"What-?!"

A pulse of chakra suddenly shattered forth from Mizuki's being, sending the shuriken flying outward back toward the Genin. The two of them were suddenly thrown back from the impact; Sakura crashing against a tree base and Naruto being sent hurling into the dirt.

A low, animal-like growl uttered from Mizuki's location, and Naruto slowly glanced upward.

Sakura was unconscious.

But that was the least of his problems.

Naruto glanced back toward the large, yellow, muscular form that snarled about angrily.

That… That couldn't possibly be Mizuki.

The beast locked eyes with Naruto, and scowled.

The boy could only scowl back, slowly rising to his feet as he readied his kunai for another go.

It seemed the real battle had only just begun.

* * *

**END**


End file.
